Matthew Mikaelson
Jacob Chamberlain is the main protagonist of The Hidden Princess. Jake is an Original Vampire and a Werewolf, making him the Original Hybrid. Jacob was the biological son of Andrew and Genevieve Chamberlain, step-son of Mathias, nephew of Diana, maternal younger half-brother of Savannah, Adam, Christopher, maternal older half-brother ofNicholas and Brooklyn and Henrik Chamberlain and uncle of an unnamed and unborn nephew. Jacob was also the father of Charlotte Chamberlain, whose mother is Madison Marshall-Deveraux and as well as the adopted father of Jefferson Chmberlain - an orphan boy he rescued. He then met with the witch, Hope Blackwell, and starts to care about her. In Meridian, he had a father/son bond relationship with Jefferson whom he works with in ruling Meridian until Jake discovered his treachery for bringing Mathias to Meridian reformed their friendship when Jefferson saved his daughter and they worked together to bring down their enemies. He also cared for the bartender Genesis Reed, with whom he had fallen in love before her death. Jake was primarily a member of the Chamberlain Family, and a member of an unnamed Family of Werewolves. He was connected to the Marshall Family, a royal werewolf family via his daughter, and a member of the ' North East Atlantic Pack and Warren Witch Family. ' For over a thousand years, Jake had been trying to break a curse placed on him. He created the myth of the sun and moon curse in order to find the moonstone and the Petrova Doppelgänger, both of which were needed to break the actual curse. His goal was to liberate his werewolf side so he could sire his own super species of werewolf-vampire hybrids. In 1492, he finally got the chance to break his curse when he met Katerina Petrova, the final piece necessary to break the curse. However, Katerina managed to foil his plan to use her in the sacrifice by turning into a vampire. For the next 500 years, Jake searched for a way to break the curse without the doppelgänger, forcing generations of witches to help him. During his search for a way to break the curse, Jake hunted down his family and neutralized them. He also hunted Katerina, who had escaped him and stolen his moonstone. However, it should also be noted that he was also on the run from his step-father, Mathias, as Jake had an abusive childhood. Besides his family, during the 1920's, Jake formed a strong bondand brotherly relationship with Stefan. He then met with the vampire, Caroline Forbes, and starts to care about her, eventually falling in love with her and tried to win her love, and after a long time they were friends. In New Orleans, he had a father/son bond relationship with Marcel whom he works with in ruling Meridian until Jake discovered his treachery for bringing Mathias to Meridian. They reformed their friendship when Marcel saved his daughter and they worked together to bring down their enemies. He also cared for the bartender Camille O'Connell, with whom he had fallen in love before her death. Early History Mystic Falls, The Middle Ages, 10th Century Jacob Chamberlain was born to Genevieve and Andrew in a small village that would eventually become known as Mystic Falls, but was raised by his step-father Mathias, both believing he was his true father. Jacob five half-siblings fathered from his step-father Mathias, a Viking warrior and wealthy landowner who moved with his wife, Genevieve, to the New World after their home village was devastated by a plague. Mathias believed his beloved first born daughter Savannah was a victim of it, not knowing she was taken by Genevieve's sister Diana as payment for a fertility spell to let Genevieve have children. Jake was close to his family with the exception of Mathias. Mathias was inordinately hard on Jake, having become an aggressive, violent, and strict man after he thought Savannah died, always trying to teach his children to survive so he would not lose another child. In Jake' case, Mathias was abusive to him for his impulsive and reckless behavior, justifying that his punishments would make Jake stronger, but Mathias was only ever disappointed in everything Jake did and beat him repeatedly throughout his mortal life. Christopher said that, as a mortal, Jake was full of love and wanted to be loved in return. After becoming an Original Vampire and werewolf hybrid upon triggering his werewolf gene, his amplified temper and emotions, along with the psychological damage of Mathias's cruelty, turned Jake into a violent and cruel person, much like his step-father Mathias. Many years before, his mother had an affair with a man from their neighboring village, whose inhabitants were known to be werewolves, men who transformed into wolves on the night of a full moon. Once as kids, Christopher takes Jacob into the woods to teach him how to hunt.Christopher encourages his brother, stating that his aim has been improving, when he misses a shot; however, Mathias intervenes and scolds Christopher for encouraging his brother and snatches the bow from Jacob, stating that he wasn't man enough to hold a weapon. Jacob tries to apologize, but Mathias sees him as a weakling and starts kicking him. Christopher tries to stop his father from hurting his brother but he is scared off by Mathias who stated that if Christopher intervened he would be next. He was once beaten, half to death, as a boy, when his father's blades went missing. In the days following the incident, Brooklyn was particularly kind to him, which Jacob later realized meant that she had been the one to take them. Jacob and all his siblings used to play in the woods when they were kids, showing they all loved each other dearly. He even stayed awake, to comfort a scared Brooklyn by holding her hand during a stormy night, and giving her a carved wooden knight, which he made for his father, stating that it will protect her, something that he has kept safely to this date as memento of his childhood. Genevieve found a young Jacob in the woods once when he was hiding from Mathias, as Mathias wanted to bring him along to hunt, but Jacob was afraid to go with Mathias. He was afraid so she gave him a necklace which he believed would protect him and remind him that Genevieve will be with him always and forever. A few years later, Mathias hurt Jacob in the woods during a fight between them, with Jacob starting the fight by believing that if he beat his father once, Mathias would show his approval to Jacob. Genevieve helped Jacob to heal. Jacob told her about the fight and that Mathias wanted to take his necklace she gave him. Jacob found out that the necklace made him weak, not strong. Because of Genevieve's spell, Jacob was weakened and his anger suppressed as she didn't want him to be strong, kill somebody and trigger the werewolf gene. This would reveal that Jacob was not Mathias's son, and she feared Mathias would kill them for her unfaithfulness and betrayal. Both Jake and Christopher were in love with Tatia, even though she had a child with her husband who died in battle. They both vied for her attention and even had arguments and traded blows over her. She eventually chose to be with Christopher. Centuries later, Christopher finally told Jake he killed Tatia. Jake angry with Christopher over this, but he chose to forgive him. They later found out that Tatia's blood was used for the Immortality Spell placed on them, being the doppelganger of Amara, the world's first Immortal woman, as her blood was a powerful tool for a witch's spells. Jacob was once flogged by Mathias severely for taking his knife to carve chess pieces. When Christopher comes in and tries to stop his father from beating Jacob to death, he gets pushed back. Brooklyn then intervenes by threatening to kill their father with a sword if he doesn't stop beating Jacob. Mathias snatches the sword from Brooklyn and leaves in a rage. When Jacob and his brother Henrik went to see the wolves transform, Henrik was killed by one of the transformed werewolves. Devastated at the loss of another child, Mathias convinced Genevieve to use her magic to protect their remaining children. Upon Mathias's request, Genevieve performed a spell, called The Immortality Spell, which transformed Jacob, his siblings, and his step-father into Original Vampires, the first vampire's to exist, and progenitors to the vampire species. When Jacob made his first human kill, his werewolf gene was activated and he became a vampire and werewolf hybrid, thus revealing Genevieve's infidelity. Soon after becoming a Hybrid, Mathias had Christopher help him restrain Jacob, and Genevieve to use her Dark Magic to place a curse on him which forced his werewolf side to lie dormant, and then rejected and abandoned him. Mathias then hunted down and killed Jacob' father and his entire family, not realizing that doing so would ignite a war between vampires and werewolves that has been perpetuated across the ages. In retaliation for the curse and rejection, Jacob murdered his mother and framed Mathias for the act. After killing Genevieve, his family scattered and Jacob stayed behind with Brooke to bury Genevieve. Brooke promised to never turn her back on him, like Genevieve did and so did Christopher. They swore to each other they would stay together always and forever. 1002 Southern France While fleeing from Mathias after the death of their mother, Jacob ran with his siblings for a significant amount of time, feeding on people along the countryside but always being careful to hide the bodies. Unsure of where they were going, Nick brought up the idea that maybe they should split up so as to better avoid their father. Adam agreed with the idea, tired of the killing and running, taking no pleasure in their descent into vampirism. Christopher was quick to remind his siblings of their vow to remain together always and forever. When they discovered a caravan filled with fine clothing belonging to victims they had just killed, Brooklyn suggested they steal the clothes and pose as the victims since they were heading to a nearby castle. When they found a servant of the castle who was escorting the cart to its destination, he told them he could help them in their potential ruse. They put it to a vote, whether they should let him live. Nick and Christopher wanted to kill him, while Adam and Brooklyn wanted to spare him. Ultimately, Jacob had the deciding vote and he voted to spare the servant. The servant, Lucien Castle, presented them to the count after trying to help them blend in and present themselves as nobles. After almost being caught, their plan worked and they were welcomed into the count's court. Some time later, Jacob started an affair with the Count's daughter, Aurora de Martel. Despite knowing that his then friend; Lucien, loved her as well, he continued seeing her. But one day, they were caught by Lucien, who was so angry with Jacob, he started a fuss, that led Aurora's older protective brother Tristan de Martel to hear them. Aurora, not knowing Jacob was a vampire, feared for his life, and told him to flee - and he did. But Lucien didn't run on time, and Tristan caught him and tortured him because he was with his sister. Christopher and Jacob (who felt guilty) tried to talk Tristan out of it, but he revealed that because of Nick's antics he know what they are, and about their lies, and threatened to expose them if they don't stay out of it. Later Jacob came to rescue Lucien, but he was too angry of his betrayal that he stabbed him, despite knowing what he is. But then some of Jacob' blood spilled on Lucien's wounds, healing them. Lucien thought that he became like Jacob, and went after Tristan for revenge. But he got speared by a guard before he could get to him. Later that night, Jacob and Christopher stood over Lucien's funeral pyre, with Christopher asking his little brother if he was sure that Lucien didn't become one of them. Jacob replied that he tried to heal him with his blood but failed. Christopher then realized that they can only cure the living, and left. Just as Jacob was about to burn Lucien's body, he rose back, waking up in transition. Later, Jacob found his new vampire progeny feeding on women in the chapel. He tried to calm Lucien, and asked him to show restraint and asked if was still mad at him, but Lucien said that he wants Jacob to show him what it means to be like him, and said that he is no longer angry with Jacob, as he has given him a rare gift, and so, the two of them started wreaking havoc together. At the same time Jacob and Aurora's affair continued, until she saw him, Brooklyn, and Lucien feed together, and she ran screaming. Later Jacob wrote her a letter explaining his family's unique condition, and she eventually understood and continued seeing him. But after that she begged him to turn her, and he refused. After some time, it was Aurora's birthday, and he brought her flowers. But he found Aurora crying in the chapel, she told him that she killed her mother as she gave birth to her. Jacob, wrecked with guilt, and saddened about killing his own mother -and unable to tell anyone about it- blurt out his secret to her. Afterwards, he found out that Aurora tricked his sister to giving her blood, and jumped from the roof - and turned to a vampire. The two slept together in the chapel. Short time later, an upset Adam informed his siblings that the villagers talks about demons feeding on human blood. The Mathiassons realized they have been exposed, and that their father is on his way. Jacob came to Aurora's room, to take her with them, but she refused to leave her brother, and said she didn't love him, breaking his heart; and so, he left, leaving her. Unknown to anyone, Christopher compelled Aurora to think that, as he learned from her that Jacob killed their mother - and this was his revenge. Afterwards, desperate to avoid to their father, Christopher compelled Aurora, Lucien, and newly turned Tristan to think that they are Brooklyn, Jacob and Christopher; respectively, so they can be a decoy. Some time later, the Mathiasson siblings run from their father, left France, and settled in Tuscany. 1114 A.D. Italy Jake was with Christopher and Brooklyn in 1114 AD Italy when they met a man named Alexander, a vampire hunter who was part of The Five. They spent a lot of time with him—the brothers in order to discover his plans for killing vampires and Brooklyn because she loved him. Alexander did not seem to suspect them; they wore their daylight rings, allowing them to walk in the sun without burning, unlike the vampires whom Alexander killed on public display. However, when Jake and his siblings were invited to a party at Alexander's home, the members of The Five daggered them in their sleep. Jake, with half werewolf lineage, could not be neutralized by the White Oak Ash Daggers and upon awakening killed all of The Five, including Alexander. He undaggered his siblings (except for Adam) and found out from Brooklyn that the weapon Alexander had told her about was a "cure" for vampirism. As a result of slaying The Five, Jake forced to endure 52 years, 4 months and 9 days of the Hunter's Curse - torturous hallucinations that haunted his dreams and every waking moment in an attempt to make him kill himself, but unable to, given his near-indestructible state. 1359 According to Christopher, Jacob has lost much of his humanity, hiding his loneliness with cruelty and anger. England, 1492 Jacob was an English nobleman during the late 15th century when he met Katerina Petrova, the second doppelgänger whose appearance he had been awaiting for five hundred years. Planning to use her in the ritual, he had kept her entertained until the full moon, but she learned of his plan before it could take place and escaped, taking the moonstone with her. As she fled, she encountered a vampire named Rose, whom she tricked into turning her into a vampire, thus ruining forever Jacob' plan to use her to break the curse. After Katerina turned into a vampire, Jacob assumed that her family line ended with her and that his chance to break his curse was gone forever. In retaliation, Jacob traveled to Bulgaria and murdered Katerina's entire family for her defiance. Copenhagen, Denmark. 1500s That the Chamberlains siblings resided in Copenhagen in the 1500s. Powers &Abilities As an Original Vampire, later the Original Hybrid, Jake is the second strongest of the Original Vampires, second only to his father. His Werewolf side has given him additional powers and advantages the others do not possess, making him the one of the most physically powerful immortal beings in the world. Although stronger than his sibling due to his werewolf heritage, some of his siblings have been shown to be willing to fight with him with no fear, with Christopher actually able to do so on almost even terms, Christopher seems to have no difficulty trying to start and end fights with Jake, usually having the upper hand on Jake himself for a short period of time; before the latter turns the tables on Christopher. Jake's father being notable for surpassing him and whom he initially feared greatly; made worse when Mathias had possessed the White Oak Stake. Jake's powers improve with the consumption of human blood, assuming his werewolf form or utilizing his lycanthropic enhancements and the full moon. Weaknesses Jake had some of the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire and a Werewolf. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Jake's half-brother. As humans, they were close, engaging in friendly sword fights. After Jake broke the curse, at Christopher's mercy, he revealed that he didn't kill their family and that their bodies were safe. Christopher saved his twin-brother's life, however was neutralized in return. Unfortunately, Jake's relationship with Christopher takes a turn for the worst when Christopher chose to believe Jeffery's lies over him, that he is (supposedly) aware that his child's blood can make hybrids, and he plans to use his child's blood once she is born to make an army of hybrids, to take over, Christopher falsely accused him of only caring about his unborn child, so he could use her to sire more hybrids, Jake became hurt/enraged by the accusation, he violently bit Christopher in retaliation, their relationship became damaged after this. Jake eventually forgave Christopher, when he apologized to Jake for his accusation. Despite the fact that their relationship is now repaired, Jake is barely on speaking terms with Christopher. Unfortunately, their relationship becomes worse than ever, when Christopher daggered Jake and allowedMadison to try and take Charlotte away from him, in retaliation Jake kills his twin-brother's girlfriend, and daggered Christopher, their relationship becomes estranged/broken after this, as they both want nothing to do with each other any more. They reconcile by the end of the second season after allying together to stop the Trinity. Brooklyn Chamberlain Brooklyn is Jacob' maternal younger half-sister. Out of all his half-siblings, he is closest to her, and very protective of her. Jacob cares very deeply for Brooklyn, but he seems to have a lot difficulty showing her that it is true. They are loyal to each other. Before she left New Orleans, thus separating, they had never left each other's side and stood by one another no matter what happened. After Jacob was "supposedly" killed by Alaric Brooklyn was heartbroken over losing her older half-brother whom she loved and never left her. When she finds out in the Season Four premierethat he was still alive, their relationship started to completely and totally fall apart when he chose to save Caroline over his own half-sister. Brooklyn confronted him about how she never stopped loving him through everything. It was always her that was there for him when Adam, Nick and Christopher weren't. She then realized that he truly doesn't love her when he told her they are no longer family, and disowned her. But later in the season, Jacob saves her when Nick nearly kills her with a White Oak Stake. Even when she hates him, Jacob shows that he still cares and loves her regardless of what has happened between them. After Jacob is again the King of New Orleans, she begins to form her own army and so to defeat Jacob and Jefferson, since she tired of always being used by them. Nevertheless, Brooklyn has tried to protect the daughter of Jacob at all costs. When discovering that it was Brooklyn who brought their father to New Orleans, he decided to get revenge and wanted answers. She admitted that she wanted him dead as he robbed her of love and happiness. Jacob chooses not to kill Brooklyn, but he exiles her from New Orleans permanently, possibly Jacob sees killing Brooklyn too merciful; he indirectly threatens to kill Brooklyn with the White Oak Stake, if she ever returns to New Orleans. Jacob decided to entrust the safety of her daughter to Brooklyno Brooklyn, she returned to New Orleans to take Charlotte with her and care for her. Nicholas Chamberlain Nick is Jake's younger brother. Nick and Jake both have a short temper. It is known that Jake daggered Nick over a century ago. Nick and Jake seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Nick even joked to Jake about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Jake and Nick both like to drink together and have brotherly bond.After all, everything Nick has ever wanted was his family to care about him. This wish came true when Nick died because of the curse. Jake was there on his side, together with Christopher. Before Nick died he wanted Julia to leave him alone, but his two siblings came and Jake said that Nick can't just flee from "Always and Forever". He died in their arms, as a part of the family. When Nick was brought back, Jake hugged him even though Nick protected Julia who Jake wanted to kill. Charlotte Chamberlain Charlotte is Jake's only daughter and child with Madison. In the beginning Jake wasn't happy with the arrival of his baby, then with time he started to change his mind and began to worry about her safety. He looked happy whenMadison told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. Now he loves her more than anything and in order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, he andMadison decided it was best to send her away. She was given to Christopher, who would keep her safe. Jake was reunited with Charlotte when her safety was compromised. Charlotte is now living at home with her parents. The supernatural community is now aware of her existence. Jake and Charlotte's bond remains strong during the rest of the series until they were seperated due to Jake sacrificing himself to save his family. Jake feared that Charlotte would reject him upon being saved from Jeffery's captivity. But, apart from some bad things he's done, Charlotte knows what Jake is and isn't afraid of him. Charlotte's memory of Jake was kept alive because of her mother telling Charlotte about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Jake shared stories from his long life, Charlotte showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Charlotte hugged him. Despite their time apart Charlotte calls Jake 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Madison Marshall-Deveraux Madison ends up in Meridian where she finds out that she is pregnant with Jake's child. Not keen to the idea at first, Jake has shown to care about his child in more than one occasion, fearing that someone might try to take her away from him. The relationship between Jake and the mother of his child has evolved along the series, both coming to a mutual understanding, while Jake also shows that he cares about her. After her encounter with Jake's father Mathiason the other side and nearly killed by him along with her baby, Madison is shown by Jake their child's nursery after Madison decides to move back to the compound. Jake and Madison share a moment in which Jake asks her what Mathiashas told her about him, Madison tells him "Nothing true", which shows that they now have a good relationship. Jake and Madison are friends and they work together in order to keep their child safe. Unfortunately, Jake's relationship with Madison takes a turn for the worse, when Madison tried to take Charlotteaway from him, in which Jake became hurt/enraged by this attempt, that he had Graysin place the Crescent Curse on Madison and her pack, as punishment for trying to take his daughter away from him. After a few months Madison is reunited with Charlotte but her relationship with Jake remains fractured. They became closer as they worked together to protect their daughter and their family. They fought against Jeffery together with their family and defeated him, and by the end of the season, while Jake is imprisoned, Madison now searches for a way to reunite the family. Jefferson Chamberlain Jeffery is Jake's best friend and former student. It's complicated, but they respect each other. There's definitely a history between them. It has been stated many times that Jake loves Jeffery like a son. Also, Jeffery is very much in favor of embracing his true nature as a vampire and that’s something he learned from Jake and something they certainly have in common. When Jake returns to Meridian after 100 years, he finds that Jeffery has taken control of the city. Seeing that his former student has used everything he's taught him and achieved glory, Jake wants what he has, forming a rivalry between the two. But Jake still sees Jeffery as his old friend. After Jeffery attempted to bury Jake, he surrendered Meridian to him and despite their still unresolved differences, Jake asked Jeffery to rule side by side with him. After finding out that Jeffery conspired to bring Hectate back in order to get Jake to run from Meridian, Jeffery was banished from Meridian. His relationship with Jake is currently broken as Jeffery lives in exile and tries to find a way to get Meridian back under his rule. After he helped save Jake's child from being sacrificed, Jake gave him some blood to cure the werewolf bite and they returned to being allies once more. By the end of the second season, they have become enemies again, this time for good. As Jeffery has put him in agony. Even five years after his imprisonment, Jake still has not forgiven Jeffery for his treachery against the Chamberlain family, and mainly because he has missed five years of his daughter, Charlotte growing up. Category:Characters Category:The Chamberlain Family Category:The Marshall Family Category:The Deveraux Family